Pushin' Me Away: Redone
by lusciiousx3hsm
Summary: Nate and Chloe grew up together, but when Chloe's parents are divorced, and Connect 3 gets noticed, they are torn apart, and haven't seen each other since. Now, Chloe's father is getting remarried, and guess who's invited? R&R!
1. Cold Shoulder

"Come on boys, we're going to be late. This event isn't about us for once." A tired father called up the stairs of his Wyckoff, New Jersey home. He was going to be late to his best friend's wedding. And he was a groomsman.

"Dad, you gave us like…a ten minute warning." A twenty-year-old boy complained to his father as he trudged down the stairs, fixing his red tie on the way.

"Shane, I gave you a ten hour warning when I woke you up this morning."

"Oh…I thought you were just waking us up…"

"No, Shane. I specifically told you to be ready by 6. It is now 6:15, and I need to be there! I am a groomsman at my best friend's wedding. Please have some sense of selflessness. Besides, you boys must remember Richard Coffman's daughter, Chloe. She's your age, Nate. Wow, she must be a senior in high school now... You guys were best friends up until-"

"Her parents got divorced and we went on tour." Nate muttered as he swiftly ascended the staircase while buttoning his jacket suit. Of course he remembered her. How could he not? Her fiery auburn hair, those icy blue eyes? She was a stunner from the age of five.

They were best friends until they were sixteen, when her parents were suddenly divorced. Chloe had cried all night on Nate's shoulder. He just held her, not knowing what to say or do to make her feel better. But he wanted more than anything just to see her smile again, like she always did. From what he had heard from his dad, she wasn't exactly the happy-go-lucky Chloe anymore, the one that he had grown up with. Her mom had passed away after a long battle with cancer, and her dad had started dating two weeks after her parents separated.

His dad weakly smiled. "Yeah." He opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by his oldest son, Jason.

"Sorry I took so long, Dad. Shane locked us out of the bathroom. Again." Jason explained as he shoved his hands in his pockets and stood by his brothers.

"Oh, don't you boys look so grown up." Mrs. Grey gushed as she walked into the living room, holding her purse in one hand and the youngest Grey, Frankie, in the other.

"Duh, Momz, that's cuh I iz." Shane rolled his eyes. He was twenty-one freaking years old now, when would his mother finally realize he wasn't a boy? He was a man. Nate wasn't though, he was still eighteen. He couldn't drink, and he couldn't even vote; he forgot to register. Why couldn't she bother him?

"Not when you talk like that, moron." Twenty-three year old Jason slapped the back of Shane's head.

"Can we just go?" Nate all but yelled. He was anxious enough as it was. He never thought he would see Chloe again. And his family's bickering didn't help the feeling in his stomach go away.

The Grey family all looked in shock at Nate, who was always the quiet one.

Shane smirked, and was the first to speak up. "Ooohh, somebody's nervous about seeing their precious Chloe!"

Mr. Grey frowned. "Nate's right, let's get going."

"Chloe, come on, come out of the bathroom. I have to fix your makeup; the pictures are about to start. We literally have like ten minutes." Twenty-year-old Georgia lightly knocked on her soon-to-be-stepsister's bathroom door.

Sniffled cries answered her. "I'll…be right out, Georgie."

Georgia waited through thirty more seconds of silence again before opening the door. The sight in front of her was a mess. Now she knew why Chloe wouldn't come out.

"Oh, Chlo."

Chloe was crouched on the floor, leaning against the wall, tears streaming down her face, and she was quietly, yet furiously, wiping away at them with her hands. Her red dress made her auburn hair look even better, if possible. And all her tears were only contributing to her eyes' infamous icy shade of blue.

Georgia slid down next to her. "Were you thinking about her?"

Chlo just sniffled and nodded as the tears started coming faster now.

Georgia sighed. "Listen, Chlo, I know you must hate my mom, but-"

Chlo immediately interrupted. "No! No! No, Georgia. I could never hate your mother. I love your mother, and you. I'm so glad to have you guys in my life. It's my father I hate. He doesn't even notice how much I've been excusing myself from dinner lately or when I just leave the house. He doesn't care."

"Of course he cares! He just doesn't know what to do. Losing her was hard on him, too, ya know." Georgia started to rub Chloe's back in small circles. Chloe leaned her head into Georgia's shoulder.

Chloe shook her head. "No, I don't think so. He started dating two weeks after they got separated. While they were living in the same house. The whole divorce thing was his idea."

Georgia smiled knowingly. She knew Chloe would attack her father with whatever she could. "Yeah, but you look exactly like her. You are her. And when your mom died, a piece of you died with her. And your dad knows that. Seeing this side of you is so much harder on him than you know."

Chloe laughed. "When did you get so smart, Georgie? You practically failed your freshman year of college."

Georgia smiled and pushed Chloe lightly. "Yeah, well, I'm studying Psychology. I'm a people person. I was only failing the required math courses."

Georgia stood up and held out her hand to Chloe, who took a deep breath and accepted it. "Thanks, G." Chloe gave Georgia a quick hug before wiping her eyes again.

"So, how horrible do I look?"

Georgia held Chloe out by her shoulders and pretended to inspect her. "Well…"

"Georgie!"

"You look exactly like your mother, Chloe. Which means you're going to be the most beautiful girl in the room. Don't tell my mom I said that either, because she's supposed to be." Georgia giggled.

And for the first time in many months, Chloe had a genuine reason to smile.

Nate quickly loosened his tie for the millionth time as his family walked into the expansive foyer of the Coffman household, which was very busy. People were running around, finishing last minute touches. An animated blonde, who looked to be about Shane's age walked by, yelling into a cell phone, as a desperate hairdresser aimlessly followed her, spraying her hair with what seemed to be hairspray.

"Georgia! Please slow down, I need to touch up your-"

"I don't care whose sixteenth birthday you have to ruin! My mother needs that limo! That bitch will have tons more birthdays. My mother will only have one wedding and if you screw it up, I will hunt you down and gut you like a cow!" The girl called Georgia yelled into the phone.

She pinched her thumb and index finger together on both hands and closed her eyes, dropping her hands down slowly, as she took a deep breath.

Suddenly, she turned to Nate and his family and smiled. "You must be the Greys." She quickly scanned over the family of five, gave Shane an appreciative once over, and then her green eyes landed on Nate.

" And _you_ must be Nate. Chloe is always talking about-"

"What am I always talking about, Georgie?"

Nate gazed up towards the voice and gulped when he saw whom it belonged to. Chloe gracefully came down the stairs, completely focused on holding up the bottom of her long, red strapless dress, which matched what Georgia was wearing, except Georgia's dress was a halter. Her hair was swept into an elegant side ponytail, and a simple string of pearls was present on her neck. When she got down to the bottom of the stairs, she looked up, and her eyes flashed from content to shocked, confused, angry, vulnerable, and sad all at once when her gaze settled on Nate. After a few seconds of her burning gaze, he looked down shyly and shoved his hands into his pockets.

The second she knew she had won whatever kind of staring competition _that_ was with her _former_ best friend, Nathaniel Grey, she immediately ran over to Mrs. Grey and gave her an affectionate hug. Mr. Grey also gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Chloe, you are more stunning every time I see you!" Mrs. Grey gushed.

"Never as stunning as you, Denise! I love your dress." Chloe had always loved Mrs. Grey like a second mother.

"Hey Shane! How are you?" As she hugged him, she looked over his shoulder at Nate, who seemed to be very interested in his shoes.

"I'll be great if you tell me that Georgia chick is single." He whispered jokingly into her ear.

She laughed and went over to Jason. "Jason, I've missed you!" Jason smiled and gave her a big hug, lifting her off her feet. He had always looked out for her like a big brother.

Chloe gasped when she saw Frankie next to Jason, looking adorable in his tuxedo. "Frankie, I haven't seen you since you were six years old! You're so big!"

"Well, _you're_ so pretty." Frankie replied suavely, taking her hand to kiss.

Chloe threw her head back and laughed. "Just what the world needs, another Shane."

"That's where Frank the Tank comes in." Shane explained.

"Unfortunately, Frankie has unofficially appointed Shane as his mentor." Mr. Grey explained.

Chloe smiled and nodded. And then, there he was. The only one she hadn't hugged yet. Nathaniel Grey. Nate. Her Natey. Her old best friend. Member of the famous pop group, Connect 3. Object of many girls' desires, including Chloe's. And Nate had no idea.

He looked at her unsurely before she launched herself on him. "Nate!"

He grinned; this was the Chloe he loved. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you more." He replied.

"Well, you could have fooled me. So much for remembering the little people when you get famous, huh?"

"Chloe, I could never forget you." Nate pulled her back and held her at her shoulders. He needed to talk to her. He looked behind her to see that Georgia was giving them a quick tour of the house, turning around to give him a thumbs up and mouth 'Good Luck!' before disappearing around the corner.

"You did, though. For two years. No call, no nothing." Chloe replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"My number changed liked seven times." Nate looked at her, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

Chloe let out a bitter laugh and looked back at him. "Mine hasn't."

Nate raked a hand through his curls and spoke. "Chloe-"

Chloe shook her head. "No, Nate. It's great to see you but..." she looked down, "you can't just expect things to be okay. I needed you. God, I needed you. And you weren't there. I even tried cutting-"

Nate's head snapped up at her words. "What?"

"Never mind. It's in the past. Just like our friendship. Your parents decided to make you famous, and mine decided to ruin my life." Chloe sighed, rubbing her arm with her hand.

"I know I wasn't there. And you have no idea how much I wish I could have been. But, my dream came true. My brothers' dreams came true. I couldn't let them down. And sometimes you have to sacrifice things you love for your dream."

"Oh, so you're saying your career was more important than me." Chloe snapped.

"What? No, I didn't say that. I meant-" Nick tried to explain.

"I don't care what you meant." Chloe cut him off. "Bottom line. It was your dream or me. And you chose-"

"God, Chloe, you are so selfish! It wasn't one or the other! It didn't have to be!" Nate yelled.

"You're right it didn't. You just made it that way." Chloe glared. "Now, I have to go, my father is about to replace my dead mother, oh yeah, she died by the way, you just weren't there... and I'm two seconds from breaking down again. Have a good time at the reception, Nathaniel."

Before Nate could say anything more, Chloe stormed off in a sea of red, leaving a speechless Nate in her wake.

_Yeah, definitely not the Chloe I remember. But she's as beautiful as ever._

**So, I decided to make a story that actually has Camp Rock characters, lol. But, if you want, you can think of Nate as Nick, Shane as Joe, and Jason as Kevin. They all look exactly the same, anyways. You can call them whatever in the reviews. Let me know what you think. I know I AM thinking of Nate as Nick.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-lusciious**


	2. Everything We Had

Oh, was she real pissed off now.

"That stupid cocksucker thinks he can just waltz back in to my life and everything will be okay?" She screamed.

Obviously, she wasn't two seconds from breaking down. She was two seconds from blowing up.

Chloe angrily paced her room, wanting to hit something, or someone, or….Nate.

"No, that wouldn't be very ladylike to do on your father's WEDDING DAY!" She voiced her thoughts out loud as she slammed her bedroom door.

She sat down on the bed and held her head in her hands.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths." Chloe seemed to be calmed down for a bit, but then she remembered that _Nate_ had called _her_ selfish. She sprung up from the bed.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Chloe screamed, throwing open her door, to reveal Shane and Jason standing in front of her.

Jason winced and Shane raised his eyebrows.

"Uhm…is this a bad time?" Jason rubbed his hand on the back of his neck as Shane pretended to admire the color of the doorframe.

Chloe sighed and sat back down on the bed. "No, come in guys."

Jason carefully watched Chloe as he sat down on the chair in front of her desk, and Shane made himself at home as he bounced down on the bed.

Shane rested his head on a pillow, and looked up at Chloe sitting on the edge. He spoke gently.

"So…what did Nate do?'

Chloe laughed. They knew her too well. "How do you know it was Nate?"

"Because we know our brother. And we know you. And because we know how you guys used to fight. And you would usually get the last word, then calm yourself down, then remember exactly why Nate pissed you off, which would piss you off more, and then you would get up and yell at him more. Nate would always go off and sulk, trying to work up a way to apologize, and when you would come back to yell at him, he would either say sorry on the spot, or fight back for awhile, then give up." Jason explained.

Chloe chewed on her lip and answered. "Yeah, I guess we did."

Shane scoffed. "You two are such children. You even fight the way you do when you were younger!"

Chloe giggled. "Well, from what I hear you're the least mature twenty-one-year-old on the planet, Shane-o."

Shane groaned. "Don't call me by my slave name, I'm a man now. And don't try to turn this on me. This is about you and Nate. You might as well go down and yell at him, so you can hurry and make up."

"I don't think we're going to this time. Two years of no calls, texts, emails, nothing. Two years of my best friend wiping me off the face of the planet is a lot to forgive, Shay-Shay." Chloe answered, ruffling Shane's hair.

"Enough with the nicknames!" Shane yelled, clutching his head.

"Listen Chloe, you might as well at least start to forgive him, because the sooner you do, the sooner you guys will make out." Jason said.

Chloe snapped her head towards him. "What?"

"Oops", Jason said with a straight face. "I meant make up."

"No he didn't! And he's right, you guys need to get over the whole….'in love with each other but not saying anything' thing, and actually admit that you are. It's been two years, and you're still the only girl he thinks about. Every song he writes is somehow about you. And you wouldn't get this mad at him if you didn't love him."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about. Nate and I are just friends." Chloe stuttered.

"Love is just friendship on fire." Jason pointed out.

"Love isn't real because the guy ends up being a douche who forgets about the girl for 730 days and then expects to be forgiven!" Chloe yelled, pushing herself off the bed and walking out of her room.

"Think she's going to go finish the fight?" Jason asked Shane.

"I dunno.." , Shane snapped his head towards Jason, "think Nate's going to grow a pair and admit how disgustingly in love with her he is?"

"Not. A. Chance. " Jason answered, getting up.

Shane laughed as he made his way off the bed. "Didn't think so."

"And the Yankees win the game! It is not a good night in Fenway, folks, the Yankees just swept this series and it's not looking good for the Sox or their fans-wait, wait. Hold on a second, folks, maybe I spoke too soon. Jimmy, switch to camera three, I think there's…look! It's a proposal, there is a beaming Yankees fan down on his left knee in the seats behind third base right now proposing to a not so happy Red Sox fan…and…she's smiling now, folks, …she said yes! Wow, it's going to be a happy night for this Sox fan, even if her team let her down, her man sure didn't. And a Yankees fan, no less! Good luck with him, honey."

Chloe smiled sadly through her tears as she watched the tape. What had happened to her parents? Why had they stopped being happy? Was it her fault?

"Are you still too mad to talk to me?"

Chloe turned her head around behind the couch to see Nate, standing in the doorway of the theater room.

She quickly turned back to the giant screen and paused it, wiping her eyes quickly so Nate wouldn't see.

"No, Nate, uhm…come in. I was just-"

"I know. That tape always cheered you up after your parents had a fight." Nate replied, sitting down on the couch next to Chloe.

Chloe looked at him in awe. "You remember?"

He wiped a lone tear coming down her face. "Of course I do, Chlo. How could I not? Half the time you brought it to my house and we watched it together."

She smiled in realization. "Oh, yeah! I did, didn't I? I was such a baby."

"Well, you were a beautiful baby." Nate smiled.

She laughed and pushed him lightly. "Yeah, and now I'm remembering how big of a suck up you were. You still are, apparently."

"A suck up that you'll forgive?" Nate looked at her hopefully.

Chloe sighed. Jason and Shane knew their brother better than she thought.

"Nate, I mean…I just can't…two years, Nate. That's a long time, you know? I forgive you for the fight, and I'm sorry for starting it. But, you were supposed to be my best friend-"

Nate face fell at her words. Chloe noticed and recovered.

"I mean, you still are. You always will be. I just can't get over it so fast, at least not in one day. I hope you understand."

Nate nodded and put his hands on his knees. "I do, and I'm so sorry, Chloe. And I know I didn't call, but I wanted to. But, hearing your voice…would've made me feel worse."

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Well, jeeze, let it all out, Nate."

"No, no! That's not what I meant. It would have made me feel worse because I missed you so much that it hurt. And hearing your voice, but not seeing you and having you right there with me, I can't even explain how hard it was. Plus, I had to live on a bus...with Shane...for two years."

Chloe looked down shyly and giggled. Nate smiled when he heard her laugh, and he took her hand in his.

"There wasn't a day that went by when I didn't think about you constantly." Nate expressed. "There still isn't."

Chloe was smiling brightly, now. She pulled on one of his curls gently. "Same here."

Nate stood up and pulled Chloe up with him, then picked her up and held her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're back, Nate. I needed my best friend." Chloe breathed into his hair.

"Well, I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere." Nate reassured her.

After a few minutes, he gently lowered her down, and Chloe immediately felt cold at the loss of contact.

"Well, you ready for this?" Nate looked down at Chloe expectantly.

Chloe nodded and slipped her hand into his. "Only if you're there with me."

Nate squeezed her hand. "Then you're ready, because I'm never leaving you again."

She mouthed 'Thank you' in response as she felt her eyes tear up again. Nate leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go, before I start crying again." Chloe said, pulling his hand.

Nate just smiled. This was how it was supposed to be. Chloe and Nate. Nate and Chloe. Best friends forever.

Only one thing was missing.

He wanted them to be more.

**Please review! Pleaseeee!! You guys have know idea how much your input and feedback will help. It makes me want to write.**

**-lusciiousx3hsm**


	3. Gives You Hell

**Chloe's POV**

I can't do this. Why did I think I could do this? I tried my hardest not to show anything, that was one thing I had learned from my mother-acting. I looked at Nate, who gave me a reassuring smile, but even he couldn't help me, now. He was too far away, like he always was, it seemed.

"…and now, by the power invested in me by the state of New Jersey, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss-"

"Gimme a minute."

What the hell? I looked up, expecting to see Barbara running away from my father, which, as much as I loved Barb, I secretly hoped happened to him. But instead, she turned towards me. I looked away, anywhere but her. She looked so beautiful, how could I have such bad thoughts about ruining her wedding day? All she's ever done is been extremely nice to me.

"Chloe, look at me sweetie." Barb instructed gently. I knew what she was doing, now. Barbara Kesslar-Coffman was way to good for my father, and way too good for me. I didn't deserve a stepmother like this.

"Chloe Magdaline Coffman, look at me."

I started crying. God, I was such a mess today. I couldn't help it. Barbara tilted my chin up with her hand and wiped at my tears quickly. I looked up at her, and her soft frown melted into a smile. She opened her arms for a hug, and I threw myself into them. I knew that everyone in the tent was looking at us, but I didn't care. And apparently neither did Barbara.

"Chlo, this doesn't change a thing. You are the most important girl in your father's life. You always have been, you always will be. I'm not replacing her, that's an impossible thing to do. I'm just helping to fill that hole in your father's heart. And I'm going to help you, too. Okay? I'm going to help you remember her." She whispered into my hair.

I could only nod into her neck, sobbing now. She was saying everything I needed to hear. And as glad as I was that someone was saying it, she wasn't the one who needed to be saying it. He was.

"Okay, I'm going to go marry your father." I laughed weakly at her frank words, and she continued.

"And the second I do, you're going to have your very own support system- me, Georgie, and your father. We're going to fix you. It's going to be okay. I love you, sweetie. It's going to get better, I promise. He's going to get better, too."

I pulled back from her embrace and smiled through my tears as I nodded.

Barbara laughed. "Now, smile big. As much as I hate to admit it, you're the most beautiful girl here. And pretty girls don't cry." She joked.

I laughed, too. Barbara gave me one last smile, before squeezing my hand and turning around to face him.

I felt Georgia rub my back behind me, and I grabbed her hand to squeeze as I smiled at her, convincing her I was okay.

Barbara looked at my father, taking his hands back in hers, before turning to the priest. "I'm sorry, continue. Small family meeting." The whole tent chuckled at her words, and I quickly glanced at Nate, who had a confused look on his face.

Mr. Grey was standing behind my father, looking at me worriedly, glancing back at his family to see if they knew what was going on. Nate just shook his head. Shane kept drooling over Georgia, and Jason was preoccupied keeping Frankie's hands from ripping off the ribbon tied to the chair in front of him. Mrs. Grey looked at her husband, then back at me, mouthing, "You okay?"

I nodded at her and looked back at Mr. Grey, giving him a reassuring smile. I continued to smile, thinking of how protective the Greys were of me, they had always considered me like a daughter they never had. And my father constantly told me that the only man I was allowed to marry was Nathaniel Grey. It was all pretty funny.

By now, Nate was fuming. He hated not knowing things. Especially when they involved me. I looked back at him and mouthed "Later." He seemed to calm down a bit, and nodded, but was still pretty pissed.

"Okay, then. Now, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. And if Barbara allows it this time-"

More laughs.

"…you may kiss the bride."

My father looked at me before giving his new wife a loving kiss.

I looked away. His new wife. Part of me still couldn't handle that yet. But, that part was getting smaller and smaller. I hope I didn't seem rude, but I looked at Georgia, who was pretending to gag herself and looked like she was going to barf, which made me feel better.

Finally, they were done. Barbara came over to hug Georgia and I before walking down the aisle with her new husband. Then, Barbara's sister walked down with my dad's brother, her best friend with Mr. Grey, then Georgia walked with my cousin, Fred, and I was left to walk with the only truly gross part of this wedding. Eddie, Barbara's best friend, Anna's, son.

He looked like a male version of his gorgeous mother, but unfortunately, he had his father's disgusting demeanor. He held out his arm and kinked his eyebrow suggestively. I scoffed and made a big deal of rolling my eyes, before brushing by him and walking down the aisle alone, looking up only at the Greys.

Nate was absolutely beaming; he had met Eddie before and didn't like him as my date. Shane gave me a big thumbs up and then glared at Eddie as he caught up to me. Jason was laughing at the way I had totally blown Eddie off, and Frankie was glaring at Jason, who had successfully wrestled him away from the ribbon. I smiled and winked at him, and he seemed to brighten up immensely. Oh, how easily those Grey boys could make my day ten times better in a matter of seconds.

Eddie pathetically trailed behind me. He should be used to it by now, though. I was constantly shutting him down on his pathetic attempts to hit on me.

Any girl with half a brain would. It was common sense. He wanted girls for one thing.

And it wasn't for their awesome personality.

We finally reached the room where we going to take more pictures in, and Eddie spoke up.

"Oh, darling date. You couldn't even make nice for the wedding. Oh well, we'll make nice, later." He smirked.

"Or not." I seethed through my teeth. I whipped around. "Your pathetic attempt to get me in bed ends now. Why can't you just give up?"

"Oh sweetie, this game is far from over." I wanted to rip that smirk right off his face.

I glared at him. "Then go play with yourself."

I marched off to stand next to Georgia. "What a sleeze. How did he even get an invitation?" She whispered.

"He probably slept with Pansy." I shrugged and looked over at the wedding planner, who was currently trying to hit on the photographer.

Georgia laughed out loud. "Knowing him-" Pansy bent down suggestively in front of the photographer to pick up a pen she had 'dropped'.

Georgia sighed. "And her, that's probably exactly what happened."

She shook her head and looked back at me, a smile playing on her lips. "Good thing Eddie isn't the only one who cant't keep his eyes off you."

I blushed and looked down. She had been teasing me about Nate nonstop. "Shut up, Georgie. He wasn't-"

"Joey!" Pansy barked, looking at me.

I glared at her. "It's Chloe."

Pansy faked smiled. "Oh right, I forgot. Anyways, it's your turn for pictures with Eddie."

"Why? He's going to try to make a move on me." I whined.

"Uhm, duh, Zoe, he's your date. Dates have to take pictures together." Pansy explained as she adjusted her shirt to show as much cleveage as possible. She may be the best wedding planner in the state, but she was also the sluttiest.

"Once again, it's Chloe. And this isn't a gentleman's club, Pussy." I folded my arms.

Pansy quickly looked up at me. "It's _Pansy_."

I faked a yawn and touched her arm sympathetically. "Oh right, _I forgot._"

"Whatever, just go stand over there by Eddie and try your hardest to look pretty. I know it's going to be really hard." Pansy replied.

"You're right it is, especially since you taught me everything I know about being ugly." I retorted smugly as I walked over to Eddie. He looked me up and down for the twentieth time that night, and I rolled my eyes again.

"Let's just get this over with." I stood next to him, and Pansy ordered him to put his arm around me. He obliged, and it actually seemed like he was going to be a gentleman for two seconds.

And then his hands started to travel lower. I tried not to let it show on my face as the photographer snapped away, but when his hand landed on my ass, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Eddie, stop!" I turned around and smacked his face, which only made him smirk more.

"Yum, feisty. I hope you're like this in bed."

I picked my heel up and slammed it into his foot. His grimaced, his face turning blue. "Too bad you'll never know. Oh, try that again, and next time, it will be your balls."

I walked away and stood by Georgia, who gave me a high five.

"You're such a bitch. But it totally works."

I laughed and pulled on her hand. "Come on, time to go to the reception."

"Hmm, someone wants to get a new date." Georgia laughed.

I scoffed. "Oh, like you don't want to see Shane? He was totally drooling over you during the ceremony."

Georgia kinked an eyebrow. "Oh, I know. We were totally having eye contact sex."

"Georgia, that's gross." I put my hands to my ears. "He's like a big brother to me."

"Well, let's really hope that he's a _big_ brother." She winked.

"EWWW! Christ, that's disgusting." I wailed, as I took off my heels. They were absolutely killing my feet.

"Oh, good idea, Chlo." Georgia imitated me, taking off her own heels. "Might as well get started on taking my clothes off for Shane."

I laughed. "If I'm a bitch, than you're a slut."

Georgia took off skipping towards the reception room and grabbed my hand. "Let's go, bitchy!"

"Coming, slutty!"

**Hey guys. I know that there wasn't much Nate/Chloe action, but there will be. I don't think the guys are going to have purity rings in this story, or maybe they might only have them for publicity. As you can see, Georgia already wants to screw Shane. Lol, but let me know- **

**Should C3 wear purity rings in this story or not? **

**I'm thinking that they only wear them for their image, unless one of you has an awesome plot idea.**

**Also- I'm sure most of you hate Eddie. But he's going to play the male lead antagonist, so I need a female lead antagonist.**

**Quick Poll- Who should play the girl that trys to tear Nate/Chloe apart? Miley Cyrus? Selena Gomez? Demi Lovato? Or my own original character? I'm thinking Selena, but let me know.**

**Another thing I keep forgetting to say- change the width for the page to ½, because that makes the chapter seem longer, and also just makes it look better. I have mine on ½, it really does help draw out those shorter chapters. It's right above the chapter change buttons at the top right, right after where you can change the font. Try it out.**

**Alright guys, so review and answer my questions. Let me know what you want to happen with the purity rings and the female slut, lol.**

**And I'm also looking for a character to play Kevin's love interest. I'm thinking he should already have a longtime girlfriend from home, like Danielle or something.**

**God bless you if you read this whole thing. But I need help, guys! The sooner you help, the sooner I post a new chapter. So review!**

**-lusciious**


	4. One of THOSE Nights

**Oh, my freaking goodness. I'm seriously not trying to brag, but….**

**LowBreeze not only reads, but reviews my story! AHHH!**

**Sorry, fangirl moment, lmao.**

**If you haven't read LowBreeze's amazing Nate/OC story, Video Girl, check it out when you're done reading/reviewing this, of course!**

Nate

My brothers and I laughed as Chloe pushed past her ass of a date and made her way down the aisle, as Eddie followed her like a puppy. I had met Eddie earlier; Chloe's father had made her introduce him to us. Georgia had informed me that he was a serious sleaze who slept around. His latest conquest? Chloe. Just my luck.

She kept her head down with a scowl on her face, but when she looked up at us, her anger quickly faded. She winked at Frankie, and his mood seemed to get better right away. I wish she would wink at me. And I still wanted to know what had happened. When I saw her crying, my heart sunk into my stomach, and I felt like the worst guy on Earth, even though it wasn't my fault. All I wanted in that one moment was to stride up there and just hold her. But I knew she'd kill me for embarrassing her for a second time. She hates the spotlight, which is why we're extremely compatible. I happen to love attention, if you haven't already guessed.

As cheesy as this probably sounds, I wrote almost all of our songs for her. In fact, our new album was pretty much a huge pile of songs about Chloe, give or take a few songs that Shane wrote about his ex.

I was in love with her. I had always had a crush on her growing up, but the second she walked down those stairs back into my life, I knew I'd never let her walk out of it again.

Chloe

Georgia and I ran into the reception room, heels in hand. We quickly found our table and sat down. Literally two seconds after I had settled down in my chair, I felt someone plop down next to me. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"So, you going to tell me what happened back there? Or do I have to force it out of you?" He asked.

"That depends. What kind of 'force' are we talking about here, Mr. Grey?" I winked and patted his hand. He blushed, but being the bold guy he is, squeezed my hand.

Georgia looked between the two of us with mock disgust. "Ew, I guess it really doesn't take buliema to make yourself throw up. Call me when the whole…sexual tension thing is over. I'm going to go make my own with Shane!"

And she was out of her seat, sauntering over to Shane before I could even yell at her for potentially letting out my secret. I watched her retreating figure as she reached Shane's chair and whispered something in his ear. Shane nodded eagerly. Yup, that's my slutty sister.

"So, that's uhm…" I attempted a weak laugh, "…Georgie."

Nate nodded his head as he smiled. "She seems cool, though."

I turned back to him. "Oh, she's great! I can talk to her about anything. She gives awesome advice. Don't you think she and Shane would make a great couple?"

I didn't wait for him to answer. I wanted to change the subject. "We should totally get them to go out! Shane is dating anyone, is he? Because he told me that-"

"Chlo." Nate's voice was soft, yet demanding.

"I know." I looked down and played with my hands. Nate knew me better than anyone, because other than the …cough…obvious…I hadn't really changed much over the years. My _personality_, anyways.

"What happened up there? What'd Barb say to you that made you cry, then laugh?" He asked.

"This is going to sound stupid. I mean you're probably going to ask me if it's that time of the month-"

"I won't. I swear." He assured me. Ha, he knew better by now than to tease me about my period. I had gotten it early- the age of eight, and since his brothers teased me relentlessly, he thought he should, too. But then I literally kicked his ass, and he never brought it up again. Shane still did, of course.

"I know, I just…" I looked around the tent, at all the guests, at the happy couple, at the combining of families.. "This whole thing, I'm still not…" I looked up at Nate, who looked so amazingly understanding right now. Why did I think I couldn't tell my Natey?

I looked back down at my hands and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure that I'm ready for all of this. But…but I know that I want to be ready. I'm sure that I want to be. But everytime I think I'll be okay…I start thinking about my mom, and I'm right back where I started."

I looked at Nate, who still hadn't said anything. "I probably sound like a five year old-"

"No." He finally spoke up. "You definitely don't. It makes perfect sense actually."

"The reason Barbara gave me a hug was to let me know that she knows I'm not ready yet. She's amazing, she…she told me that she was going to help me remember my mom, and…that she would help fix me."

"We all will."

My head shot up at his words. "_We_?" Nate nodded.

"Yep. I'm not going anywhere, Chlo. And if I do…then you're just going to have to come with me. I should've never left you here. And I know that now, I know that I have to protect you. It's my job. I want to fix you, because I love you, and you're my best friend." Nate spoke sincerely.

"More like soulmate." I muttered under my breath. I couldn't help it. His words made me melt like butter on toast. They always did.

He smiled widely. "What was that, Ms. Coffman?" He teased. Crap, he'd heard me.

I blushed. "Uhm..I-"

"Will accept a dance with her _real_ date?"

I was knocked out of my own movie starring Nate and me as I looked up at Eddie. I shuddered.

"Can't, sorry. But, thanks for asking. I know covering up your feelings for guys takes a lot of courage. But, this girl only likes guys who like _girls_. Sorry." I smiled fakely at that scumbag. Nate tried to hide his cough in his hand. Eddie glared at him.

"And besides", I decided to add, "Nate's my date now. He's much more a of a gentleman, don't you think?" I looked at Eddie, smirking. "A gentleman who'd never try to _cop a feel…_"

Nate choked on air for real this time, coughing loudly. "He did WHAT?!"

"That's right, _Edward_ put his hand on my ass while we were taking pictures, didn't you, _Edward_?" I folded my arms, looking back at forth at Nate and Eddie, who were seeming to have some sort of power fight with their venomous staring.

Eddie seemed to sense that Nate could easily take him, and fiddled with his collar nervously. "I…I didn't-"

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would take advantage of a girl with ease, but he couldn't stand up to a guy, who posed a threat, for shit. Yeah, he'd NEVER get a girlfriend. Maybe he really was gay.

"Forget it, Nate. Let's go dance. You're my date now, okay? And my old one, is _so not worth it_. " I glared at Eddie.

Nate seemed to calm down about when I gently grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the dance floor.

Eddie's POV

Fine. That ….tall…built….guy had won this battle. But he wasn't Eddie Bass.

Any loser can win a battle, but Eddie Bass always wins the war.

_Duh, Duh, Duhhhhhhhh!_

**OMG! DRAMA IN THE NJ! So imagine Eddie as a distant cousin of Chuck Bass on Gossip Girl, because I totally LOVE the banter between him and Blair Waldorf on the show, in fact I used some in the last chapter.**

**Click that button, ya'll.**

**-lusciious**


	5. I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor

Chloe pulled Nate to the dance floor, and he lagged behind her, but as Eddie walked across the dance floor towards them, Nate seemed to speed up, and put his hand on Chloe's waist, protectively.

"Go away, Basshole. I want to dance with my _date_." She crossed my arms over her chest.

"Relax, _Chlo_." Eddie sneered. "You can dance with him all you want…for now. Georgia just wanted me to tell you that the garter and the boquet are about to be thrown."

"Thanks, but no thanks. My dad pulling something off of Barb's leg is something I don't want to see. We'll watch from here." Chloe seethed.

"And you can go watch from over there. _Way_ over there." Nate smirked, putting an arm around Chloe's shoulder. She smiled up at him, and then glared back down at Eddie.

"You heard him, shoo, dog." Chloe used her hands for emphasis, and he finally left.

"Just let me kick his ass. I mean, it would be so easy-"

Chloe put her hand on Nate's arm while they danced, trying to calm him down.

"Nate, come on, just-"

As soon as she did, however, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're right. It would be easy. When did you grow muscles?" Chloe questioned.

Nate smirked and replied. "The same day you got a body."

Chloe gasped and slapped his arm. "Keep the hitting on me down to a minimum. My dad is dancing right next to us, perv."

"Perv? Okay then, I bet you by the end of the night that Georgia and Shane will be doing the same thing that your dad and his wife will be doing for weeks on their honeymoon-"

Chloe slapped his arm again. "Ew,ew,ew,ew,ew,ew…..ewwww! I can't believe you. What happened to the innocent Natey I used to know?"

Nate smiled and pushed some of Chloe's hair away from her face and smiled softly. "Don't worry, Natey's still here."

Chloe smiled and laughed quietly before leaning closer to him and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Glad to hear it." She whispered, just audible enough for Nate to hear.

Nate smiled to himself. This was the Chloe he had left behind, and though he wasn't sure when he would see the "new" one, he almost wanted to. Because he wanted to fix her.

Chloe lifted her head up with a grin on her face and placed both arms around Nate's neck. "How long are you guys staying, anyways?"

Nate looked deep into her eyes as he answered, "We're on break from tour. In fact, we don't have anything planned for like…the rest of the year."

"Then tomorrow…I wanna have a good ole' Coffman/Grey Kickball Tournament, like we used to! Remember? And now Frankie can actually play, he doesn't have to be the cute mascot anymore! My dad and Barb aren't leaving 'til like…next week. Can we...please Natey?" Chloe pouted her lips and gave him her puppy dog eyes. She knew what she was doing, Nate was sure of it.

Nate huffed, it had been awhile since he played, and he was rusty….but, if it would make Chloe happy, then…

"What the hell. Sure."

Chloe jumped up excitedly, clapping her hands. "Oh my gosh, I'm officially excited!"

"I call being a captain." Nate smirked, as he pulled Chloe back into him and they continued to dance slowly.

"You always got to be a team captain. That's not fair!" She pouted.

_God, she's adorable._ Nate thought as he smiled at her childishness.

"And you always decided when we played, and you made sure no one else argued with it." Nate countered.

_I guess someone that hot is allowed to be right…and captain._ Chloe thought.

"Okay, you get to be a captain." Chloe decided.

Nate gasped and feigned shock. "Princess Chloe is actually letting someone else have their way?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Oh, ha ha, Nate. We'll see whose in shock when my team kicks your sorry ass."

"Your team?" Nate raised an eyebrow. Chloe was never team captain. Everyone convinced her out of it after it took her _way_ too long to plan out the perfect team. She somewhat agreed, considering they always lost daylight over her.

Chloe waved her hand. "Whoever's team I'm on."

Nate chuckled, before leaning into her neck. Chloe froze as she felt his breath tickle her skin.

"You know as well as I do that I play so I can win, and you can lose." He growled.

Chloe took a deep breath and held back an incoming blush as he pulled back, carefully choosing her next words.

"It's been a long two years, Nathaniel Grey. You don't know what's changed. I could be on the varsity soccer team at school, and you wouldn't know it." Chloe challenged.

"Bullshit." Nate called her out. Chloe was always tripping over her own two feet. He knew for a fact that she was way too embarrassed by her klutziness to ever try out for such a coordinated sport. Besides, her sport had always been volleyball.

Chloe stuck her tongue out. "Fine. But I am on the varsity volleyball team."

_Knew it. Two years isn't that long_. Nate convinced himself.

"Chloe, in volleyball, you can't catch, kick, or throw the ball…which is pretty much everything you do in kickball." He gently scolded her.

Chloe laughed.

_Yeah, but…_

She stood on her tip toes, which was hard to do in heels, and whispered into Nate's ear.

"I'm sure you remember how talented I looked in those tiny volleyball shorts, though. And I can wear those playing any sport." Chloe breathed sexily.

She pulled back to see a bit of shock registered across Nate's face, and a broad smirk to accompany it.

"It's been two years, and I can still make you blush. I guess it really hasn't been that long." Chloe said confidently.

Nate just gulped, still staring at her, still not knowing what to say.

Chloe laughed. "I'm going to the bathroom real quick. I'll be back later."

Chloe relased her hands from around his neck and sauntered off to find Georgia, her bathroom/gossip accomplice. She finally found her in a corner, making out with Shane.

Chloe cleared her throat loudly, and they both looked up, guilt present on their faces.

When they saw it was Chloe, relief washed over their expressions.

"Oh, it's just you." Shane said happily, before returning to playing an extreme game of tonsil hockey with Georgia on his lap.

Chloe gagged on air. "Georgia, can you puh-lease go to the bathroom with me? You can suck Shane's face off another time."

Georgia sighed into Shane's neck, and stood up, straightening out her dress.

Shane glared at Chloe from his seat. She grimaced.

"I know, I know, you hate me. But guess what!" Chloe exclaimed.

"What?" Shane asked in a bored tone as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Annual kickball tournament tomorrow!" Chloe said excitedly, pumping her arms into the air, hoping to make Shane happy with her again.

Shane smiled slightly. "For real? The ACGKT?"

"Oh, yeah, baby! And all my idea, so don't let Nate tell you otherwise."

"I'm sorry…the ACG…what?" Georgia cut in.

"The Annual Coffman/Grey Kickball Tournament!" Chloe and Shane replied together, clapping their hands at the same time.

"Tight." Georgia grinned. "I'll be Shane's cheerleader!"

"No problem-o here." Shane said smugly.

"No, G, you're playing, sorry. It's family rules. You have to. It's gonna be so much fun though!"

Georgia sighed. "Whatever. I'm gonna suck on purpose."

Chloe glared. "If you do that on my team, I'm _gonna kill you on purpose_."

Shane laughed. "So how long did it take for Nate to call captain?"

Chloe sighed. "Like, two seconds. And he definetly didn't hold back on the cockiness."

Shane grinned. "That little mother-"

Chloe and Georgia gasped. "Shane!"

"I call other team captain!" Shane yelled.

"I better be your first pick. You know how much I want to beat him." Chloe pointed a finger at Shane.

"I am so pumped that I'm not even mad at you anymore, Chlo. I gotta go tell Jason, though." Shane said, standing up.

"For sure." Chloe nodded. "Oh, and tell Tank he's playing too, he's old enough now!" She yelled as Shane walked off.

Shane smirked as he walked backwards towards Jason. "But he was such a good little mascot!"

Chloe laughed and turned to Georgia. "So, Slutty, that didn't take long."

Georgia smirked. "You know me. Come on, you have to piss remember?"

Chloe nodded. "And you have to fix your make-up. It looks like you were just in heat, for eff's sakes."

Georgia laughed and hooked arms as they walked to the bathroom.

"Okay, but only if you kill all the butterflies in your stomach that I'm pretty sure Nate gave you."


End file.
